Tele Conferance Calls
by Aekyra
Summary: AH mentions of BB. Brennon is doing a lecture for University students and the ‘squints’ telly call her in the middle about the current case. 1st fanfic.


**Tele Conference calls**

Doctor Temperance Brennon was trying to give a lecture to a class of University students on her role as an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian but the 'squints' kept interrupting with a murder they were investigating. And just like that Booth walks in and switches the screen from a reconstructed scull to Angela's face.

"Hi sweety" she smiled " any cute looking professors over there."

Hodgins walks on screen and said, "Insect activity shows she's been dead for 3 months, and hay!" looking at Angela.

Alex a young member of the team walks onto the platform swiping her card and into the area shown on the big screen.

"Hay did you know there is a dress code in this building? I did a DNA profile, no hits and Hodgins she was talking for Brennon not her."

"Yer" Angela says "I did a facial reconstruction on the tissue markers that Zack did and hears the result."

She holds the sketchbook up to the camera so Brennon, Booth and Zack could see.

"The victim was stabbed with a blunt flat object that punctured the carotid artery. I've never heard of a dress code." Zack says trying his best to keep up without Brennon watching him.

"The victims name was Eva Green she was a business woman we're going to talk to the husband and son now, and Ange I don't know about professors but I'm hear raising the standard I'm defiantly worth the trip." Says Booth standing up a little straighter and putting his hands around his belt buckle.

Angela grinned "Their you go Bren theirs your chance get him."

Brennon just looked at her "Ange will you stop trying to set up me and Booth, and what do you mean dress code?"

"Yer" said Alex "you have to be wearing some"

"WHAT!" came the cry from Zack, Booth and Brennon.

"How would you know that?" asked Zack the first to recover.

"Yer that's a long story." Alex started "well Angela and Jack were… 'working' and I had some important results, I did everything I could to get their attention but they carried on so I poured a glass of water over Angela's head. And well Jack didn't like being wet so he put me in the water fountain and well"

"Wait" Zack cut in "If you poured water over Angela, how did Hodgins get wet?"

Everyone stares at Zack until Hodgins speaks up

"Umm Zack. We really need to talk."

"O" realisation hitting his face "I get it."

"Yer" Alex continues "so my clothes were soaked so I wrapped a towel round my waist, rung out my t-shirt and hung my trousers out to dry. Hodgins had been shifting through rubbish and stunk so took a shower and was wondering round in just a towel and Angel lost her shirt. Then Cam and someone important walked in and they weren't impressed and Cam went on about a dress code."

Brennon stared "Im not really surprised if the three of you were walking round with nothing on I mean I leave you for 1 day and you end up in trouble how old are you 16?"

"It wasn't my fault" said Alex defensively "All my clothes are soaked"

"So what are you wearing now?" Booth questioned.

"Under the overalls nothing" she said factually no hint of flirting "and sorry Ange but who taught you to get dressed I mean you missed a button."

"O" she said redoing her top "that was because someone" staring at Hodgins "was undoing it as I was trying to do it up."

"What" said Hodgins holding up his hands in surrender "you look better with it off."

"OK" said Brennon "Stopping this conversation now. Angela and Zack see if you can find the type of weapon. Booth talk to the family work etc. Jack Identify all particulates and see if that leads to a location. Alex go and find some dry clothes and leave me to my conference."

* * *

_AN: So what do you think? I tried to catch how they can all talk having three conversations at once. If you could tell me if you thought I did/ did not bring it across that would be great. Any errors I apologise for, let me know and I will change them._

_I may right the rest of the story to go with the scene its in my head but it will have to wait until after exams I don't really have the time now._


End file.
